Murmurs in the Pyramids
by daiyaonna
Summary: *LONG OVERDUE SEQUEL TO KA* Memories of his past life lay hidden within Seto's mind and just as he thinks he has them figured out, newer contraditions arise. *YAOI* Yami/Seto;Yu-Gi-Oh/Seth
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, I sadly do not own any of these characters, but there is always hope for the hopeless. Also, I do not gain anything from this but the satisfaction of knowing I have made some people happy with my writing…gomen ne, Blue, but I'm still too poor to afford more tissues -_-  
  
Warnings: None…as of yet. Perhaps a bit of angsting and slight lime. *YAOI* Lemon following in later chapters.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know. Most of my reviewers for KA are probably wanting to kill me for not putting this up sooner, but I must confess…my "writing genius" (notice the quotes here) was zapped away by some fic-fairy that didn't want me to have anymore to do with the Yami/Seto (and possibly Yugi in the future) pairing. Down with the fic-fairy! I burnt its clothes and trashed the damned wand!  
  
Yami Serra: Calm down, Hikari. You're scaring the readers-  
  
Oh, Gomen! I apologize for being overly dramatic and for not putting this up any sooner. I'm not sure how well it's turned out, but please forgive me! I almost forgot about my fan-readers *sniffle* I wish to make it up by posting this chapter and finally getting a plot into the almost pointless story I wrote before hand because so many people wished me to continue (honestly, I still don't believe it's that good, but…*shrugs shoulders*). For those that have no idea what I'm talking about, it isn't necessary to read KA to understand the occurrences in this story. If you are a fan of PWPs or are just a hentai like me and enjoy a semi-decent lemon then by all means read, but for those that don't wish to, that's alright as well.  
  
Well, I've said my piece so…R&R everyone! Reviews welcome, as are flames (only because they're funny to laugh at ^_^)  
  
Side Note: ~*~ represents flashes to the past  
/…/ and //…// represent Yami to Hikari thoughts to each other (or vice versa)  
~*~  
Torchlight flickered over the walls, casting a dim shadow over the two solitary figures that stood in the darkness of the alley, their bodies and faces masked by thick linen robes fluttering gently in the soft wind. Tortured howls of ranging dogs starving in the gutters ripped through the silence of the night, mingled with the curdled hisses of hungry rats bigger than the cats free-lancing the city, but none noticed the quiet whispering of voices plotting treason nor were there any to interject had they been listening. Peasants of the slums knew better than to interfere with the dealings of treacherous royals unfaithful to their liege.  
  
"It is agreed then?" The masculine voice was low and deep, emotionless in its ingenuity. From beneath the heavy hood, azure eyes flashed with malice and a slow smile curved his stoic lips upward.  
  
"All that you have wanted has been arranged. The pharaoh will not know what struck him," came the earnest reply, and the taller man instantly frowned, a quick toss of his head showing his discrepancy.  
  
"I made no such request…I want him to know." There was a quick movement and strong hands wrapped around the waif's scrawny neck, barely leaving enough room to let the street urchin breathe. "Is that understood?"   
  
"Y-yes…of course, my lord! Whatever you desire…it shall be done! The pharaoh will know that you were the one to place him in his tomb! On Ra's name I swear this!" The High Priest released his grip, throwing the thin body back against the stoned wall of the passageway, his fingers flexing as he stared down at his hand, another grin gracing his lips.  
  
"Good. I trust there will be no further confusion. You will be compensated once you finish the job. Remember…I will be watching." He turned away, facing the wind as the smell of the rotting stench in the streets, the Nile waters, and the dusty sand mingled together to create an aroma almost nauseous to his sensitive noble nose, and he walked from the scene quietly, unwilling to draw attention to himself. He wanted to remain in the shadows until the time came to procure what was supposed to be his -the throne, the Sennen Rod…  
  
'And Ra himself will soon smile,' he thought to himself, the rapidly increasing breeze blowing back the cloth covering his head to reveal usually tidy locks of unruly mahogany hair and a deeply tanned face handsome with the shine of silhouetted cerulean eyes. 'For no one is greater than Seth.'  
  
~*~  
  
Papers were sent flying into cataclysmic showers of white snowfall, littering the plush carpet with several documents as Seto lurched from his sleep with a wordless cry, the sound echoing throughout the nearly empty mansion while he tried to calm his racing pulse. The strange nightmares still eluded his brilliant mind, and they were slowly taking a huge chunk of living out of his already demeaned life. He'd fallen asleep on the couch again, the latent blare of infomercials barely whispering from the hellish television, and the previous week's work he had attempted to finish was now in a jumble across his living room floor, laughing at him for his imperfection. He stared down at the mess, normally alert eyes faded with weariness, and he let out an exhausted sigh as slightly trembling slender fingers lifted from his thighs to rub across his face. The lack of rest added to hours of not being able to concentrate and days of being behind, both with school and his corporation.  
  
What he wouldn't give for a few minutes of peaceful sleep without being plagued with strange dreams that nearly haunted his every second of every day…  
  
Groaning half-heartedly, Seto slid to the floor, his gracefulness evident despite his fatigue, and began retrieving the hastily scribbled memos of scheduled meetings and unfinished prototypes waiting his approval along with charts of rising percentages in certain departments of his company. None of them made sense to the incredibly intelligent youth, not now, and there wasn't anything that could have roused him from his determined course as he neatly stacked the papers on the glass coffee table in front of the couch before flipping the TV off with a quickly liberated remote and throwing his lanky body onto the sofa. He buried his face into the soft cushions and tried to remember to breathe as he easily drifted back into place irked with mysterious people and heated plots of betrayal.  
  
He needed to sleep and he didn't care what the consequences were at the moment.  
  
~*~  
The scene had shifted to a incense-filled room where the smell of myrrh, sweet fruits, and sex were strongly evident, all other decorations insignificant. In the center of the large room, sandstone walls high and carved with immaculate hieroglyphs, lay a bed and in it two intertwined figures, bronzed skin bare and saturated in sweat. The shorter youth had his hidden face pressed against his lover's chest, his breathing slightly erratic, and his maroon streaked black hair that usually spiked towards the sky was plastered flat against his skull with perspiration. He felt fingers tracing the curvature of his back and a soft sigh escaped him as he arched into the touch with the remainder of his energy.  
  
"We cannot keep doing this…it isn't fair to you nor anyone else," he murmured in short gasps, his lungs unable to draw in enough air to satisfy the burning ache in his chest. A low chuckle ensued, sounding like music to the lither one's ears, and a hand cupped his cheek, bringing him up for a softened kiss that melted his heart into a puddle of pure affection. He found himself staring into heated blue eyes.   
  
"It is none of their concern…you should know that," a thick voice whispered back from within the shadows, and the young pharaoh contemplated his words even as he lazily rolled over onto his lover and straddled his thin hips, pressing their bodies together until no air could escape between them. His regal countenance was concealed against the warmed flesh of the other's torso while strong fingers instantly began to stroke his hair in soothing motions.   
  
"I…I do, but…but what if we are discovered? I could not stand to be without you…" He was promptly smothered by a heavier weight as they were rolled over, and two pairs of eyes met in a brief match of stubbornness, but the sensual ruler soon looked away, a blush gracing his cheeks as he could not stand against his lover when he stared directly into his soul.  
  
"You won't be," he replied, kissing a path of hot tingling sensations down his face, close to his ear and past his jaw. "I promised I would stay with you, and I never go back on my word. Do you not trust me, Highness?" The pharaoh groaned beneath him as he bent towards the mouth assaulting his sensitized flesh; the mixture of pleasant torment and unwanted official titles had his entire body quivering with anticipation.  
  
"N-no…it's not…I don't have the strength to move, S-Seth-" His entire world went blank for a moment as a skilled hand briefly caressed the underside of his awakening member, and he tossed his head back, wantonly opening further to the other's ministrations. He had already been pushed to his limit -they had frantically made love several times before, each with growing vivacity and power for the times that had been missed over the fanatic week- but he was being told otherwise by the response to his High Priest's touch. Something warm and wet brushed against his abdomen.  
  
"Then don't…how I love to torture you…" The sovereign's slim fingers curled into the sheets tightly, nearly cutting the blood flow off to his arms as his length was fully engulfed by the moist cavern of his lover's mouth, and he cried out, his teeth biting into the trembling flesh of his lips to keep the sounds minimal, but it never seemed to work. His thighs were already tensing, and although comforting hands were stroking his sides in a manner unequal to the rapid motion of a twisting tongue along his pulsing member, he felt like he was going to die. Hips lifted off of the mattress, frantic thrusts uncontrollably filling the other's receiving mouth as he filled the zealous space with his shivering shaft, and he went rigid, a scream falling from his throat while he orgasmed, his lover's name on his lips loud enough to echo across the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto moaned in disapproval as he habitually lunged for the somehow silent alarm ringing in his ears, not wanting to wake from the pleasant dream he'd been having, and he blindly fumbled for it, his senses not yet aware that the only thing stirring him was the sunlight pouring in through the opened blinds. Blinking, he weakly turned his head to the side, trying to gain a perception of time through the cloudy fervor still encircling his body. He was aroused beyond recognition and that small detail was evident when he shifted and a hiss escaped his throat as the material of his jeans rubbed deliberately across his rock-hard groin. Inhaling sharply, he rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his face firm enough into the cushions to leave the imprinted pattern of the pillows on his skin, and he tried to control the urge to relieve himself of the problem. Instantly, he realized that he needed a shower.  
  
An extremely cold one.  
  
Staggering from the sofa, he tripped over his own feet as he stumbled towards the staircase, the increasing pressure in his pants making him thankful that his younger brother wasn't around to witness his current predicament. He didn't even remember the exact details, but his body definitely hadn't disagreed, and with each step up, his brain was loosing a battle that it couldn't possibly have won from the start. Seto was slowly shifting from manual drive to automatic.  
  
Didn't he have school today? What day *was* it? He had no recollection of anything at the moment except the lasting impressions of a throaty cry of pleasure and burning crimson eyes.  
  
Those eyes…  
  
Seto fell into the bathroom, his hands mechanically pulling at the confines of his clothes as he stripped down and fled under the safety of the icy water too cold to normally touch on a daily base, but it was already beginning to feel too hot for his liking. If it were a possibility, he knew steam would be billowing into the air from the contact of freezing liquid to scorching flesh. He lay his head against the cool tile in the stall, his breathing slowing from a ragged hitch to a soft sigh. Seto couldn't recall the last time he'd ever felt like this -even in his younger teenage years he had never been affected by such erotic dreams- but there had been something about the two people that had set his senses on fire. Somehow, they seemed familiar.  
  
Those eyes…  
  
He'd finally managed a moment of relaxation when something banged against the door, startling him to the extent that he almost fell over and out of the shower. Seto grabbed the edge of the bar on the opposite wall of the stall and cursed colorfully as he smashed his skull on the linoleum.  
  
"Nani?" he called, almost pausing at the sound of his own voice resonating in his ears. That weak and almost worn tone couldn't have belonged to him.  
  
Could it?  
  
"It sounded like something fell in there. Are you alright, Seto?" He could hear his brother's soft tenor above the drumming pound of pressurized water, and Seto turned it off, contemplating on drip-drying. He felt miserable enough as it was and searching for a towel was at the bottom of his priority list.   
  
"Hai…as fine as I'll ever be," he muttered softly, knowing that Mokuba couldn't hear him. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" Contrary to popular belief, he *did* care.  
  
"Don't you remember?" came the earnest voice. "It's Saturday. You promised to take me over to Yugi-san's today." Seto stared cross-eyed at the floor, his mouth twisting into a grimace as he realized that he hadn't brought any fresh clothes with him. Being in his previous dilemma, it was a miracle he had made it here without causing a mess much less something to wear.  
  
When had he said that? His mind had wandered so much and was lost in exhaustion this past week that he couldn't remember. Rolling his shoulders with an air of acceptance, he reached for the shirt he had discarded moments before and began to rub at the water vigorously; it wasn't that dirty.  
  
"As soon as I'm finished in here," he replied nonchalantly, partially drying his hair with a quick shake of his head. Glancing into the mirror at the outrageous spikes of chestnut brown, Seto immediately frowned, and although not being one to normally care about his appearance, he began to worry about the darkened circles beneath his eyes and his pale skin. He really wasn't getting enough rest.  
  
From outside, he could hear Mokuba's whoop of delight and scamper as he ran down the hall to obviously get himself ready; he would have to remind him that running wasn't an acceptable form of behavior but perhaps some time later. He didn't have the spared energy to correct him, and besides, he was glad that his younger brother was finally getting out more on his own. Staying locked within the walls of the mansion wasn't good for an aspiring pre-teen, and not so long ago he'd been afraid that his only relative would've turned out exactly like him. That had been too frightening to describe in words, but now that he had made friends and was socializing more -even if it was with Yugi Mutou and his group of oddball friends- Seto wasn't too worried. Mokuba could do fine on his own, as proven, if given the chance.  
  
Taking one last look at the body his stretched soul inhabited, he opened the door and madly dashed for his room and clothes that were a little more acceptable in public than what he had on at the moment.  
  
******  
  
The drive to the Kame Game Shop was -thankfully- uneventful and quiet, and by the time Seto had parked the car, he was sure some demon had stolen his brother's voice box; usually he was talking his ear off about the things he had planned. Not that he minded the noise, however. It was the only way he could spend free time loitering with his brother. He glanced at the silent youth in the passenger side seat beside him, and he could have sworn that his thick black hair was standing on end.  
  
"Seto?"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you sure you didn't steal a license or something? 'Cause I could have sworn that was an old woman we almost hit…but we were going too fast for me to tell." The elder Kaiba smiled slowly, reaching over to ruffle a hand through the messy locks.   
  
"We are not having this discussion…again, Mokuba. Next time, you can walk if you like." The smaller boy hastily shook his head and glanced slyly at him from behind a white-toothed grin.  
  
"Then…if we're not having this discussion…maybe you could come in with me? I'm sure Yugi-san would like to see you again!" He asked with the same enthusiasm in his voice that he'd had earlier, and Seto recoiled back, a look of distain momentarily flickering over his face before he managed to reign his emotions in.  
  
"Iie…I don't think that would be-" Mokuba instantly played the trump card he knew his older brother could not resist.   
  
Large, solemn puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Onegai? Please…please…please?" He grimaced even as his hand moved to take the key out of the ignition; he hated having such a soft heart sometimes, although some people still believed that it was as cold as stone.  
  
"Alright, but just for a few minutes. I still have to get to work." Mokuba made a face and jumped out of the car in one smooth motion, skipping happily over to the other side of the vehicle to drag Seto down the sidewalk and into the small, extremely clean shop. The odd smell of pine overwhelmed his nose -obviously the cleaner used to mop the floors with- and a cheerful visage with large violet eyes and shockingly spiked hair greeted them.  
  
"Ohayo, Mokuba-kun…" There was a pause, and Seto felt like he was going to melt into the floor from embarrassment. "…and Kaiba-san…how are you this morning?"   
  
Seto averted his gaze momentarily as Mokuba began to ramble off about nothing in any particular interest to him when a quick, nearly undetectable movement caught his attention. There was a flash of red mingled with deepened black, and the young billionaire suddenly swallowed harshly, the air instantly notching up a couple of degrees in temperature.  
  
Those eyes…  
  
He immediately didn't want to go any further, and he had just barely gotten through the door.  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: *cough* Well, that was a little scary…I suppose. I'm not going to ramble too much about this particular chapter, but I'm not sure if I like where this is going, considering that I'm actually trying to work in a plot (I have no idea what it is yet, but it is slowly making itself known to me). I hope someone liked this…it was a little bland for my taste and I switched points of view in this fic from first to third…writing can get too complicated, and I also completely went against what my reviewers from KA wanted me to do in this story…but I *had* to write Yugi in somehow! I just want to huggle his kawaii self ^_^  
  
Anyway, if everyone who reads this would be so kind to review, I'd become the happiest person in the world…if not overly delirious.  
  
Yami Serra: Please, if any of you are sane out there, do not post anything…she's already driving me crazy about writing a lemon further on down the line-  
  
Shh! You're giving away the obvious…uh…  
  
Yami Serra: That was pure genius *snickers and disappears*  
  
*sigh* My muses aren't agreeing with me right now, but I'll try to con her into doing something lemon-ish by using a Bakura plushie…maybe that will work. For now, click on that little button at the bottom of your screen and make me happy. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will write…er…hopefully ^_~  
  
Is the title any better? LOL 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Well, I could say that I owned 'em, but that would be lying -_-  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm probably owing an apologize to all of my reviewers for almost "disappearing" again, but it's not the same excuse. I was having difficulty developing a plot, and now that I've finally figured out what to revolve my story around.*snicker* It'll be a surprise to all of you! I've decided to follow the concept of the Yamis not actually having a solid body of their own, for certain reasons, and as all of you can guess, this might a cause some slight problems for our pharaoh and his high priest *wink wink* (who still has no idea who he was during ancient Egyptian times). Well, there isn't much more that I need to say except enjoy and I hope you like this, as well as remain unconfused with my "strange" plot.  
  
Anubus: Woah.I didn't say I wasn't going to finish it! Heh, I just said that I was having trouble with the plot ^_^ Don't worry! More on the way as soon as this tiny thing I have that resembles writer's block is gone! Hope you like-  
  
Asashi Taiga: Glad you liked it. I wasn't sure how well this was actually going to turn out considering my mind has been wandering for quite some time. Tell me what you think of this next part. I need the inspiration. ^_~  
  
Nastiesangel: *snicker* Don't hurt yourself running around. I've done that too many times and it isn't fun when stuff like that happens.  
  
Mel Miyakai: *does a little curtsy* Thank you! I'm glad you didn't just up and wander off because I hadn't posted in such a LONG time! Luckily, I've kept my touch with this chapter.  
  
Solitaire: I have to agree; I love Yugi, too, but it sometimes seems a little strange pairing him off with Yami. Not that I mind, though ^_^ He's kawaii most of the time and I just want to huggle him; plus, he's wise for his age and I can use his personality to my advantage in this fic *wink wink*  
  
Satori Opaque: I was wondering that myself, hehe, and that's terrible, considering that I am the author *sigh* Anyway, I'm glad the title is somewhat approved; I could do better, but I'm mostly concerned with writing the actual content. Maybe I should hire someone to come up with titles for me, LOL  
  
Kira Douji: 0_o Wow.you're a writer's dream reviewer ^_~ Okay, *draws in a breath* I'm glad that you like the way I've written this. At first, I wasn't sure I was even going to write a sequel to KA because I had just written it as a PWP-ish type thing, but I hadn't been expecting that many positive reviews and threat-like pleas for a sequel.ha. The idea of actually using premonitions and the like were always in the back of my head, and I thought it would be appropriate to write it in a fic somewhere along these lines. I also agree that many (perhaps more than half) Yu-Gi- Oh! stories are written solely for sex, masturbation, etc. and although I am a bit of a hentai myself and just like to browse through some, looking for a good story that catches my eye (Ryou and Bakura *sigh*), others are downright horrifying! ACK! Also, just because I can be a big eechi sometimes doesn't mean I like to make any of my fics that way (just for personal and public records alike, I don't like using the terms you mentioned in your review because I think they're degrading and just a little wrong when trying to write a romance of sorts) and I try to keep the sex where it's supposed to be and where it needs to be, not throwing it in anywhere for the hell of it. Glad you like the descrips to.I can be a bit wordy sometimes, but I like to try and keep it short and to the point if at all possible. I'm glad I'm not the only one who knows Seto isn't a cold- hearted bastard! I just think that's the way he is because of the way he grew up, but he can really be a normal person on the inside, just a little harder to show emotions that people normally express. Don't worry about the length of your reviews.geez.look at this reply *smiles*  
  
Julie: Glad you liked it, and it seems like I can't appease everyone with the title of my fics *sigh* As I told Satori, I believe I'm just going to have to hire someone to create them for me. Heh, please continue to read, and I hope this part isn't a disappointment.  
  
Blue September: *sniffle* I hope I'm not going to make you cry or anything during any part of this fic, but something tells me with the way it's going that it's going to be somewhat dark before anything gets better. And, on the note of just having Yami/Seto pairing, I was thinking of just leaving it at that, although I sometimes add Yugi in too complete things a little better, but.*shrugs shoulders* I believe I can leave Yugi out of the actual relationship between Yami and Seto because I can make it a little bit more angst-y. I don't really see Yugi as that type of person, anyway, and besides, Yami and Seto together is just hot *wipes drool from chin* Thanks for the idea as well.I'm actually trying to incorporate that into this fic somehow, in my head, of course, because I haven't written it out yet, but I'm not sure who or what the evil should be. If I do write it in somehow, you will definitely get the credit for giving me the idea because other that that, I was running a blank 0_o Keep reading and don't flood your house anymore! It's not good for the carpet or the keyboard, LOL  
  
Yami-kun: Hehe, I see that we have something in common. I am also partial to YY/S fics, although they are my actual fav pairing (line me up for the next Ryou/Bakura fic!!!), but I love broadening my horizonings and venturing into the complicated worlds of Yami and Seto's minds. ^_^ Maybe this chappie will be just as good!  
  
Chibi-chan: Well, I'm glad I didn't go against someone's idea, and I really hope that you like this.*sigh* it took me forever to figure out what to do, but now that I know.I'll be able to update faster. And Gomen ne about "disappearing."  
  
Now that I've gotten all of that over with.on with the story and R&R!  
  
Side Note: ~*~ represents flashes to the past  
  
/./ and //.// represent Yami to Hikari thoughts to each other (or vice versa)  
Dreams were infrequent to him; after all, he was a part of darkness that eluded any type of vision, but broken pieces of his past haunted him through the wandering days and empty nights within his soul room. Yami was not unfamiliar to loneliness -being locked within the Sennen Puzzle for more than five millennia dissolved what little need he required of human interaction- but his heart could surprise him at times, leaving him more confused than before. It had started from the very beginning after having been released from the confines of his prison by his Hikari -sweet, adorable, and innocent- but he had not truly understood the concept of the slight twinge in his chest; an ache that soon grew to an uncontrollable throbbing with the appearance of another Sennen Item.  
  
The Sennen Ring.  
  
There was no way for him to hide the slight disdain -and distaste- he held for the surviving spirit of the tomb robber inhabiting an equally innocent youth's body and mind through the Item's power, but in a way, he was almost jealous of the other's current situation. Bakura, his true name seemingly forgotten over the decay of time, shared a relationship with his Hikari that was inequitable to anything Yami had ever witnessed, albeit slightly strange. His plainly demented soul was unstable and unbalanced, frightening even the bravest, but Ryou matched his psychotic nature with a personality that almost made Yugi appear unmannered and disrespectful at times. Quiet and polite if ever spoken to, the white haired youth had such a strong influence and connection with Bakura that anyone who dared to threaten him with so much as a wrong glance would have a death wish larger than the vastness of the Shadow Realm that appeared almost endless because the tomb robber would mercilessly torture until he was positive he'd rung every ounce of blood he could from his victim.  
  
It was odd, but in no way unexpected. Yami and Hikari were one in mind, body, and soul. They were the essence of darkness and the spirit of light wrapped together to form a being strong against evil and succumbing to good, but sometimes-  
  
Sometimes, Yami would wonder if that was all it meant.  
  
It was true -he'd promised to protect his other half with his life and do anything to keep him from experiencing the grief he had in the past, even murder if need be- but was that really what being part of another was? Or was it more?  
  
Had there been something of greater significance in the past then he had thought there was? Did the things in his previous life -the ones he could not remember- in Egypt associate itself somehow with the way he lived now? It always seemed to remain a mass of endless questions that he was unable to answer, and everything about the backwards world he had become a part of continued to confuse him almost as much as his clouded thoughts did, perhaps even more so.  
  
/Y-Yami-/ The nearly strangled cry rippled through his mind, bringing the pharaoh from his silent reverie, crimson eyes immediately alert and examining the area for signs of danger. When he stared at the surrounding layers of thick sandstone brick, he realized he'd forgotten that he was still in his soul room, the essence of spicy incense and musty cobwebs dominant to his enhanced senses, and he concentrated on the power welling within the Sennen Item lying heavily against his chest, its bright aura cascading around him to illuminate the room before he disappeared and wavered in between realms. His body remained transparent, his fingers almost sliding through the wall as he habitually grabbed it to turn himself around the corner of the kitchen so as not to lose momentum, and Yami came face to face with a large pile of boxes with.feet?  
  
Peering around the side, he caught a glimpse of unruly hair and a flash of violet before the containers wavered back and forth, sending his Hikari staggering back a step while he tried to balance them, and he stumbled into a counter supporting a rack of merchandise that instantly toppled over the same instant his other half fell. There was a soft whelp from beneath the heap of glossy packages, and Yami sifted through them, now on his knees for quicker access, searching for the teenager buried beneath them. His hand brushed something cold, and he instantly recognized it as the Sennen Puzzle, knowing that he wasn't too far from rescuing his Hikari from the small disaster.  
  
//Aibou.are you alright?!// There was a quiet whimper, but small fingers soon parted two of the boxes, reaching up towards the light to verify where he was at, and Yami dove, skin meeting invisible skin as he pulled upward, retrieving his Hikari.  
  
/Yami-/ Yugi blinked up at him as soon as his head was above the mound, hair mussed and cheeks burning a slight pink, obviously from his inept ability to carry things, but the pharaoh ignored his embarrassment and ran a fast analysis of him, checking for injures.  
  
//You are not hurt are you, Aibou? I did not mean to distract you.// A rather large grin abruptly brightened the youthful face staring up at him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault I tripped, Yami," Yugi explained, climbing to his feet with renewed energy as he immediately tried gathering the objects scattered across the floor, stacking them in neat columns. "I'm just clumsy."  
  
//What are they for, Aibou?// It was difficult for the spirit to accustom himself to the different ways Yugi would communicate to him when he got excited over something; one minute he was speaking through their shared mental link and then he would switch to verbal words, almost confusing the once living pharaoh. It wasn't that he minded the alternate forms of interaction, but it was a little complex to follow it easily.  
  
"Just some things I found in the back of the storage closet," he answered, pushing them against the back of the large card case so they had a support to lean on. Yugi straightened and turned around to face his other half, a warm smile flushing his lips as he glanced up at him. Despite having been proclaimed one half of the other, there were still physical differences that separated them; Yami, in his astral form, was slightly taller and aside from that, his face and eyes were angled more, showing a greater deal in age than Yugi himself possessed. "I was cleaning it and they were hidden under some old blankets. I think they might be Duel Monsters cards, but I'm not sure."  
  
//Haven't you looked?// Yami asked, his eyes sweeping across the rather spotless area of the gameshop as he spoke to his light half and partially listened to him ramble. The linoleum was glistening with noticeable spotlessness, and the pharaoh thought he could almost taste a bitter flavor in the air that oddly reminded him of myrrh. Although the place never appeared to be dirty, it seemed to be particularly sanitary, and that made him wonder exactly what his light half was planning.  
  
"No," he answered, walking over towards the door to flip over the sign that signified the Kame Game Shop was open for business. "But I was going to go through them when Mokuba-san got here. I said I was going to rearrange some of the inventory, and he offered to help.you know me.can't turn down a voluntary invitation from a friend." Yami gave him a brief nod, not really paying attention until the words sunk through to his brain, and when they did he froze, a look of disbelief coming over his usually somber features.  
  
//Nani? Mokuba.Kaiba??// Yugi spun to glance at him, his head tilting to the side in confusion when he noticed the expression written across his dark half's face.  
  
"Hai. You.don't have a problem with it, do you, Yami?" The pharaoh blinked, his mystified trance broken, and he took a step back to lean against the wall, his arms crossing over his chest and the thick chain connected to the Sennen Puzzle as an automatic way of protecting himself from questions he felt uneasy to answer; he would never admit that aloud, though.  
  
//Of course not, Aibou. You know that I only care for your happiness.I was just.surprised.// A soft giggle escaped from his Hikari's covered mouth, and Yami noticed the unexpected change in his visage from relaxed and happy to solemn when it became unpredictably quiet. //Aibou-//  
  
"You're not going to be angry that I told someone other than Mokuba-san that they could come here today as well, are you, Yami? I didn't know that it was going to shock you that much." Yami stepped over the couple of boxes Yugi had missed when he'd picked them up and strode over towards him, a hand instantly landing on the t-shirt clad shoulder of his slightly shorter and more lovable side.  
  
//Aibou.I will never be angry with you.you have more right then I to chose what you do in this world. I'm just-//  
  
/Here to protect me.I know, Yami. You've told me countless times./ His voice was soothing and gentle throughout the spirit's mind, and he reflexively tightened his grip on the firm shape lying against his fingers to reassure both him and his Hikari but was almost dismayed to find that they hadn't moved from the lax position they had been placed in. He wished that he could become solid, living flesh and be able to embrace, to show open affection as easily as Yugi gave them to others, but under the circumstances he was in -a soul still trapped within the imprisoning walls of a magical Sennen Item- it was just unthinkable but something he prayed for with all he was made of. Yami would never be able to explain the entire situation to his innocent Hikari, but sometimes looking just wasn't enough.  
  
//Good,// he replied in an equally tender voice. //I don't want you to ever forget that, Aibou.// Yugi smiled up at him then.  
  
/I won't./ There was a pause. /Yami, do you want me to tell you-/ Yami's head jerked up when a loud banging ricocheted throughout the small room, and his eyes immediately narrowed in on the vibrating glass of the entrance to the shop. Leaning against it, with pale a face resting across the surface rather heavily, was a thin body with hair incredibly unnatural in color and flying out in all directions. The pharaoh stepped away while his Hikari hurried and opened the door, both of them watching with partial horror as the person slumped against the ground, appearing dead. Yugi bent down, examining his friend's form, but just as suddenly as he had fallen over, the new arrival jumped to his feet, chocolate brown eyes scowling at the guiltless expression being directed towards him.  
  
"Damn body," he murmured in a thick voice almost unable to understand. "Still haven't gotten used to it."  
  
"R-Ryou-san?" Yugi gasped and took a retreating step back when a hate- filled glare was sent towards him, and Yami immediately knew that the youth standing before them wasn't the kind and polite Ryou.  
  
//Aibou, get away from him,// Yami ordered, using a more private link to channel his thoughts to his other half before stepping forward, his hands lying against his thighs in a pretense of defense. He raised his tone, aiming his words towards the white haired teen who just stared at him with an amused smirk on his face. //What are you doing here-//  
  
"Yugi-san.Yugi." A hushed shout echoed into the room even as a pant of air followed, bringing their attention to the boy doubled over, gasping for breath as he clutched at his thighs. His pale hair shimmered brightly in the early morning sun, as it had just begun to rise, and warmth filled brownish green eyes flickered up to glance at them as his lungs found peace from the heavy sprint he'd just completed. "Th-that's not.me.I t-tried to." He stopped speaking as his near twin stalked towards him, anger flaring up in hellish orbs of black mocha.  
  
"Worthless Hikari!" The other raised a hand, seeming to ready himself for an attack, but Yami ground his teeth and moved forward, trying to grab the light sweater clinging to his back, but the material just appeared to slide between his fingers.  
  
//Tomb robber,// he snarled, unable to hide the disgust in his voice. It was one thing to find a threatening presence standing in front of him, planning to hit his Hikari, the one he was supposed to protect with his life, but it was another to be.real?!  
  
"Well, if it isn't the pharaoh," he mocked, lowering his loosened fist before moving to stand beside a still huffing Ryou; the boy was obviously not made for athletics. "Descending from on high to mingle with the commoners? How beseeching of you." He snarled what was supposed to be a sarcastic laugh, and Yami closed his eyes, refusing to be instigated by the mere phantom of a thief.  
  
//Unlike you, Bakura,// he spat the name with vile loathing. //I chose to interact without having to abuse something.// A quick glance to Ryou revealed that an ever darkening blush was spreading across his face, and Yugi remained quiet, partially confused at the entire ordeal taking place.  
  
"Are you accusing me of something, pharaoh?!" Bakura was inches from taking a swing at the apparition before him, but he knew that if he did, there would be more than Hell to pay for trying to attack the once noble sovereign. His power would undoubtly send him to the Shadow Realm, and returning from that place was a task he wished not to perform; three times had been enough.  
  
//Only what you deserve to be accused of. What exactly are you trying to prove coming here like that?!// The white haired spirit of the Sennen Ring glanced around himself.  
  
"Like what?! Quit talking in damn riddles and speak straight!" Yami caught the smirk before it appeared on his face.  
  
//In that body, tomb robber. What fool are you trying to trick? You will not find one here.// Slowly, the realization seeped into Bakura's brain as a smile slid across his lips.  
  
"Jealous, pharaoh?" he asked, taking the opportunity to step away and spread his arms, turning full circle to show off the form he possessed; if it hadn't been for the wing-spiked albino hair, angled black eyes, and slightly more compacted muscle mass, he would have looked exactly like Ryou, but he was attractive and that put others who would find him alluring to a disadvantage. Bakura was a hellcat. "I've taken certain precautions to obtain this, but it's a wonderful thing.I'm no longer inhibited to a weak and worthless thing like him." Bakura jerked a thumb towards his Hikari who was just staring dumbfounded at both of them.  
  
//Are you trying to accomplish something with this ploy of yours, tomb robber?! It's-//  
  
YAMI!" Yugi, who had been repeatedly trying to get the pharaoh's attention for the past few minutes, screamed out his name, startling all of them; he was usually quite unless something disturbed him, and it was shocking to hear him raise his voice higher than a loud whisper. Yami's face, if in all possibility, drained of color, and the pharaoh arched an eyebrow while staring at his Hikari. He couldn't believe he'd lost control of himself; it was one thing to be angry, but to express it the way he had-  
  
//Aibou, I apologize.// He frowned at Bakura, who was staring at his hands while he flexed them, not paying attention to what was going on. //And, you, tomb robber-//  
  
"Oh, please.it's not like you enjoy calling me that," he taunted, snickering manically. "It's the same with 'pharaoh.' What kind of title is that anyway, and why should *I* be calling *you* that?" Yami bit down on his tongue, and he swore he could taste blood.  
  
//Some things are better left unsaid for certain reasons,// he replied almost calmly, glancing to both Yugi and Ryou, one of which was beginning to get mad.  
  
"Yami-"  
  
"Yugi-san, would you like to show me." Ryou trailed off when he realized that his other half wasn't standing beside him, his presence undetected. Yami glanced around and knew that he *had* disappeared without having left a trace; he was good at what he did, the pharaoh would give him that much credit.  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you," the shorter youth explained, lifting a finger to point towards the corridor which led to the steps to the second floor from where he was standing beside the flung open entrance of the store "Bakura went that way when you were-" There was a flash of silver as Ryou ran past them, long hair flying behind him and a frantic look on his face.  
  
"Forgive me.I'll make sure he doesn't try to take anything," he called back, leaving Yugi and his Yami alone at the entry of the Kame Game Shop. The shorter boy glanced up at his other half, whose face was wrinkled with concentration.  
  
"Yami.are you.angry with me?" The pharaoh's resolve broke, and he smiled wearily.  
  
//Iie, Aibou. I am not.I'm just concerned.//  
  
"About what?" Yugi gently shut the door and busied himself with tidying the already clean store. Yami moved towards the back part of the shop, a shoulder digging into the wall as he leaned against it with habitually crossed arms.  
  
//Bakura's "newly" found power.I'm confused as to how he can draw himself into an entity other than that of Ryou's.I'm sure I would have known about it if there had been any.// He trailed off, unable to truly confuse what he thought. It was difficult to see someone he disliked with an ability that he would do anything to have, and it tore at him, deep down.  
  
/Maybe you should ask him how he did it,/ Yugi suggested, walking behind the counter to stare into the glass case full of Duel Monsters cards. /That way, you'd be able to move around a little more freely without being in my-/ The small bell attached to the door rattled, interrupting his thoughts before he could finish, and a mop of black hair bounded in, a large smile, with both sets of teeth shining, present. Yugi turned away from Yami, knowing that it would look strange for him to be talking to the wall; no one other than himself and those that possessed either a sixth sense or other Sennen Item could detect Yami's presence since he did not have a solid body.  
  
"Ohayo, Mokuba-kun." The teen stopped short when he realized that someone else was standing behind him, and his mouth almost dropped open when he noticed who it was. Chestnut hair, cool azure eyes, a tall and lean frame- ".and Kaiba-san.how are you this morning?" Seto's gaze downcast itself, giving him the appearance of being bored, but the younger Kaiba chattered to him brightly, excited over the fact that he was going to spend the entire day with him. When he inconspicuously glanced over his shoulder to see if Yami was still in the room, he found his other half gone.  
  
** ** **  
  
Yami leaned against the wall of the tiny kitchen, trying to catch his breath as the faint echo of his heart pounding against his chest. He'd been frozen to the floor the moment he'd set sight on the youth who'd followed his younger brother in, and yet, he could not figure out why. Seto Kaiba, he would admit, could be extremely intimidating -that was the impression he'd gotten when he'd dueled against him at Yugi's side- but he seemed that was all he was capable of being. The pharaoh did not know enough about his personality, he hid it well from everyone, to form an exact opinion of the young billionaire, but there had been something in that moment that had scared him beyond all reason, and that sharp ache in his chest was beginning to throb again, hurting more than before.  
  
The way he had looked at him; it was as though he had *really* seen him, stared directly into his soul, and without a body to be seen.  
  
Those eyes-  
  
Perhaps he should consider taking Yugi's advice and asking Bakura how he had managed to project a solid body outside of his Hikari's. Yami had a feeling that this was just the beginning of something he had yet to form words for.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Confused? Hate me? Um.love me? I guess those would be the main emotions I'd develop from this particular chapter, but I'm assuring you that it will get better as time goes by. I'm still experimenting with the exact details and haven't a clue as to when all of this is going to fall into place, but it will get clearer. Well, leave a review for me, and now that I have a plot, I will update quicker this time.  
  
Oh, and one more thing. I'm having a debate on whether I should have Malik and his Yami show up just for appearance's sake or something deeper and more involved with the central conflict in the fic. If anyone and everyone would give me their thoughts on this I would greatly appreciate it. Ja ne! 


End file.
